What IF
by mermaid2bseeker
Summary: Alternate scenes I have imagined for the Harry Potter saga.
1. It's Fawkes's Fault

What If

* * *

Alternate scenes I have for the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 1: It's Fawkes' Fault

* * *

Scene: Book 2, in the chamber. After Harry thrust his sword into the Basilisk's mouth, [Alter Ego comment: "Thrust his sword. Hahaha. I wonder how long Harry's 'sword' is?" ;) ] [My comment: "No sexual innuendo intended."]  
  
What if: Fawkes never repared Harry fang wound? o  
  
'One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his [Harry's] arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell…to the floor.   
  
'Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late….even as he dropped the fang…his vision went foggy….  
  
'Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning.'  
  
His breathing became shallower, and his eyes fluttered closed, never to open again.   
  
Ginny dies, Riddle/Voldemort regains life.  
  
Ron is murdered trying to stop Riddle/Voldemort from escaping.  
  
Lockhart has no idea what is going on, as such, Riddle/Voldemort convinces him to help rid the school of all Muggle-borns.   
  
Every Muggle-born in the school is killed.  
  
Everyone who is not Slytherin is murdered because they don't go along with Riddle/ Voldemort's plan.  
  
Riddle/Voldemort becomes the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of the Dark Arts.   
  
Riddle/Voldemort comes back to power and fear rules the land once again.  
  
All because one bird didn't heal Harry's wound.

* * *

A/N:  
I'm not gonna ask for reviews because I know they will all be screaming at me about how I could even think about killing Harry. But trust me the next chapter has no death in it and is sorta cute. 


	2. Hermione's Not A Cat

What IF

* * *

Alternate scenes I have imagined for the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Them.

* * *

Chapter 2: Hermione's Not A Cat

* * *

Scene: Movie 2, the Polyjuice potion scene.  
  
What if: Hermione didn't accidentally get cat hair off Millicent Bulstrode's clothes.  
  
'Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses. Then, her trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle and into the first glass.   
  
'The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned a sick sort of yellow.'  
  
Holding her breath, Hermione took a sip of the potion, it tasted like rotten tuna fish.   
  
Immediately, her insides started writhing as though her torso were being hollowed out—balled up on the floor, she wondered if, somehow, the potion making had gone wrong—then a buring sensation spread rapidy from her stomach to the ends of her arms and legs—next, causing her to feel as though she were being smothered, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax—and before her eyes, she began to grow, her shoulders stretched painfully and she could hear two distinct popping sounds as her shoulders were dislocated from their sockets, a moment later she heard the same popping noises as her torso broadened and her shoulders relocated themselves.   
  
After what seemed like forever to her, the process stopped, and for one fearful moment she wondered if she would come out looking like the pictures in Moste Potente Potions, depicting wizards who had botched the Polyjuice potion.   
  
As she stood up, Hermione used her hands to check her face. Two eyes, two ears, one mouth, one nose, no horns, fur or extra legs popping out of her head either. Slightly relieved she opened her cubicle, and walked out.   
  
"Are you okay?" she heard Goyle's low rasp of a voice say.  
  
"Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said in Millicent's annoyingly butch voice.   
  
Harry walked out of his cubicle and looked at Hermione. At the same time Ron walked out of his cubicle and looked at Harry.  
  
"This is weird," the two of them said in unison.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, "we only have an hour before we change back into ourselves."  
  
'The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.'  
  
'"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood."'  
  
Hermione felt her temper rising, the others noticed it too, because Harry gave her push on the elbow.   
  
"'But I know one thing [Malfoy said] last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time….I hope it's Granger," he said with relish.'  
  
Hermione jumped up and pushed Malfoy backwards off the table (where he had been sitting). As she whipped around, she noticed that Harry and Ron were changing back into themselves. She mouthed to them, 'time's up'. She stormed out of the common room.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" spat Malfoy as he got up off the floor. Harry and Ron were already rushing to the exit. "Hey, where are two going?" he called after them.  
  
Back in the girl's bathroom Hermione the first thing she could see.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other. "What was that about?" Ron asked Harry.   
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
Hermione turned around, "Oh come on. You heard what he was saying. He deserved it. Don't look at me like that. I know for a fact, Ron, when he was showing you that newspaper clipping, the only thing that kept you from punching him was that we still needed information. Well he told us, and it's not as if we can get in trouble, we were in disguise."  
  
That night, Gryffindor's boy's dormitory:  
  
"You know, I don't think I'm liking the 'new' Hermione, all that much," Ron said to Harry.

* * *

A/N:  
Did you like? please review. 


End file.
